Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by DragonoftheNile
Summary: Yugi likes Yami but hasnt told him, meanwhile other guys are trying to gets his darks attention. Yugi wants Yami, who is the one everyone wants.


Me: hello again, again! Here's the next prompt on my prompt list. Enjoy!

**TV Show: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Title: **Girl all the bad guys want

**Prompt:** 003

**Pairing: **Puzzleshipping

**Genre: **Romance?

**Other Characters: **none

**Rating: **T (for song lyrics)

**Summary: **Yugi wants Yami who all the bad guys want.

*Line Break*

It was 8:00 on a Monday night and Yugi Motou was sitting up in his room watching his darker half get ready for a party at one of their friends house. This party was going to be an end of the year bash at Tea's house and everyone was excited. There was only one problem. Yugi had a huge crush on Yami for years now but hasn't gotten the courage yet to say anything to him yet.

Everything about Yami intrigued Yugi to no end. From the clothes he wore to the sudden shift of wind when Yami walked by him. Or even the sound of angels singing in his ears when Yami entered the room only made Yugi envy him more. But Yami was so much cooler than Yugi, he could get anyone, but surprisingly he never did. What Yugi wouldn't give for Yami to see his feelings.

'Tonight.' Yugi thought, 'Tonight, I'm going to tell him how I feel.'

_Eight o'clock Monday night and I'm waitin'_

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me_

_Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring_

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing_

_But she doesn't notice me_

_Cause she's watchin wrestlin_

_Creamin over tough guys_

_Listenin to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She's lookin through me_

_If you were me, you'd be_

_Screamin someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin to get girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

They may look alike on the outside, but inside, Yugi and Yami were two completely different people. While Yugi like classical music, Yami was into rock or metal. When Yugi wore his school jacket, Yami wore his leather tank top. When Yugi would drink soda, Yami would drink wines. They were exactly what you would call complete opposites. But that didn't stop Yugi from falling in love with him. If only he could get Yami to see that he's the best choice for him.

_She likes the Godsmack_

_And I like Agent Orange_

_Her cd player's full of_

_Singers that are mad at their dads_

_She said she'd like to score some refer and a forty_

_She'll never know that I'm the best that_

_she'll ever have_

_But when she walks_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing_

_But she doesn't notice me_

_Cause she's watchin wrestlin_

_Creamin over tough guys _

_Listenin to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes them with a mustache_

_Race track season pass_

_Drivin in a trans-am_

_Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She's lookin through me_

_If you were me you would scream_

_Someone please shoot me_

_And watch me fail miserably_

_Tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad gusy want_

The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time, laughing and enjoying the music, all except one person who stood in the back corner just watching.

Yugi watched as Yami, now dressed in a red leather tank top, black leather pants, with hanging belts, and his black choker, walk around the room talking with various people, including a few boys from their school who, to Yugi's chagrin, seemed to scan his darker half's attire. Yugi gripped his soda can tightly, almost spilling it's contents. It broke his heart to see his darker half with those other guys with no idea of how he felt about him. And all Yugi wanted was to have Yami with him and only him. What Yugi wouldn't give to be like some of those guys, if only to get Yami's attention, just for a while.

_There she goes again _

_With fishnets on, _

_And dreadlocks in her hair_

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

_All I wanted was to see her naked._

_Now I'm watchin wrestlin_

_Tryin to be a tough guys_

_Listenin to rap metal _

_Turntables in my eyes_

_I can't grow a mustache _

_And I ain't got no season pass_

_All I got's a moped…moped…moped…_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She's lookin through me_

_If you were me, you would be_

_Screamin someone shoot me_

_And watch me fail miserably_

_Tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want._

*Line Break*

Me: wow, poor Yugi, his darker half doesn't notice his feelings.

Yumi: read and review! Tell her what you think!

Me: the next prompt will be here soon. Bye!


End file.
